This invention relates to new and useful improvements in strap connectors.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,296 a strap connector is illustrated which comprises a body portion having a hollow interior and including stationary anchor means in the body portion arranged to receive a strap capable of releasable securement thereto. The anchor means in this patented structure is arranged to provide attachment for the strap wherein the free end portion of the strap is pinched under a load connected end portion therof by a tension force of the load. A releasable pin is provided in the body portion and is arranged for insertion in the loop of a doubled back portion of the strap for positioning the loop in its pinched, secured position on the body portion and for release from the body portion when it is desired to disconnect the strap from the connector. This prior structure includes a ratchet assembly arranged to take up an excess of the free end of the strap.
Such a connector structure has important advantages, one advantage being that the free end of the strap can be unobstructed and thus can be readily pulled free of the component that was moved with the strap. Another advantage is that specific strap lengths do not have to be supplied since one length of strap may be utilized and specific lengths thereof accommodated by releasable securement at any point on the strap.